Hydrazine, monomethylhydrazine and unsym-dimethylhydrazine have had a long and successful history of use as liquid propellants in rockets and in thrusters. These conventional hydrazine compounds are still extensively used, but have come under regulatory pressure due to toxicity concerns, due in large part to their relatively high vapor pressure at ambient temperatures (e.g., 20.degree. C.-30.degree. C.).
New, hydrazine-based compounds exhibiting lower vapor pressures compared to the above-mentioned conventional hydrazine compounds, while still providing excellent propellant properties, such as a high specific impulse, would be highly desired by the military and the commercial propellants community. The present invention provides several new hydrazine-based fuels having such advantageous propellant properties.